Cristina Valenzuela
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Cristina Vee | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Christian | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = http://www.cristinavee.com | agent = }} Cristina Valenzuela (b. July 11, 1987, also known as Cristina Vee) is an American voice actress known for her work in anime, video games, and her YouTube channel. Valenzuela was discovered by dubbing studio Bang Zoom! Entertainment through a voice acting panel at Anime Expo 2004, an anime convention in Southern California. In addition to voice acting, she is also known as the co-host for AnimeTV alongside Johnny Yong Bosch as well as the live portrayal of Haruhi Suzumiya in The Adventures of the ASOS Brigade after Patricia Ja Lee. At Anime Expo 2010, it was announced that she will also play Mio in the K-ON web marketing campaign for Bandai Entertainment. In June 2010, she was the opening act for Japanese pop artist, Halko Momoi in Las Vegas, NA. Filmography Anime and Film Roles *''AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission'' - Aika Sumeragi *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Machi * Brave (2007 Thai Movie)- Lita *''The Familiar of Zero'' - Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière *''Haré+Guu'' - Rachel *''Izo'' - Sato *''K-On!'' - Mio Akiyama *''Kannazuki no Miko'' - Misaki *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' - Nanoha Takamachi *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' - Nanoha Takamachi *''One Missed Call - "Ritsuko", "Mimiko" *Planetes'' - Additional Voices *''Rozen Maiden'' - Female Friend (Ep. 1); Flower *''Rozen Maiden: Träumend'' - Kanaria *''Tweeny Witches'' - "Melissa" Video Games * Avalon Code - Sylphy * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Noel Vermillion, ν-13 (Nu), Saya * BlazBlue Portable- Noel Vermillion, ν-13 (Nu), Saya * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Noel Vermillion, Λ-11 (Lambda), μ-12 (Mu), ν-13 (Nu) * Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow- Kluke * Drowtales Chibi Fighter - Laelia * Eternal Poison - Eriel * Eureka Seven * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers * Luminous Arc 2 - Sadie, Alice * Rune Factory Frontier - Cinnamon, Minerva * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Anri Yoshino * Ys Seven (PSP)- Sigroon * Zening (Kongregate Games) - Miri Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself * Behind The Scenes: Aika R-16 - Herself Miscellaneous *''Broccoli International USA'' (DUP USA Singing Group) - Puchiko *''Anime TV'' Season 1 (Webcast commercials) - Anime Fan/Reporter * Anime TV Season 2- Host *''HIS Travel'' (Commercial) - Voice Over *''Destination Japan'' (Commercial) - Voice Over *''Anime Olympics'' - Co-Host *''The Adventures of the ASOS Brigade'' Season Two - Haruhi Suzumiya, Herself *''The Adventures of the ASOS Brigade'' Season Two - Theme song performance, "Super Driver" *''Funimation Recaps (Comcast on Demand)''- Host *''Smile'' Purikura Photobooth- Announcer/Voice (US Localization) *''Love Friends'' Purikura Photobooth- Announcer/Voice (US Localization) *''Beauty Magic'' Purikura Photobooth- Announcer/Voice (US Localization) References External links *The Official Cristina Vee *Cristina Valenzuela at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * * Category:1987 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from California ja:クリスティーナ・ヴァレンズエラ fi:Cristina Valenzuela